last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tips/FAQ
Now, here are some basic tips to help you get started in Last Day on Earth: Survival, with the most important right now being - # There is currently NO PLAYER INTERACTION IN GAME! All Player characters and bases you see in game are AI controlled. There are currently 100 pre-made NPC templates, that's who you're seeing. # You can NOT complete the Chopper or ATV, they each need a piece not currently in the loot table. That means you currently ONLY have access to the starting zones. !!You lose your inventory on death! When you're headed out, make sure to square your inventory and put whatever you don't want to lose in a crate. This INCLUDES anything you buy in the shop! The game is in beta. Many of the mid to high level items (including vehicles) cannot be fully made yet. Take this time to get your base prepared. Depending on what you do, it will take a LOT of farming for wood, stone and iron. Materials like steel, oak and a couple others are not available yet. Since you can not create transportation yet, you are stuck in the main area. Take this time to farm basic materials and prepare your home for if new items are added. Tips and Tricks! *If you are a new player, you will get a free machete by dying two times (happens only ONCE), this could be good for you. To get the machete, commit suicide on the early stages of the game. *Also if you are a new player, walk to the first green forest. You will see an AI that is around > 40 HP. Kill him to get a chopper wheel and some other cool stuff. *Make sure you take a shower if you get spit on by the Spitter, the smell can make it nearly impossible for you to do sneak attacks on zombies and animals alike * If you want to see the name/stats of an item, hold your finger on it for a couple seconds and it'll pop up. * You don't need to equip a tool like an axe to use it, just have it in your inventory somewhere. Only equip weapons (you can use tools as weapons in a pinch). ** Tools are "consumed" in order of where they are in your inventory, from top-left to bottom-right. Keep this in mind so you use up your most-depleted tools first. * You can hold down your finger when harvesting until the node is finished, no need to tap. OR use "auto". * If you are farming for a particular item (pine, stone, iron, etc...) grab a stack from your inventory and 'split' it so that it fills all the empty spaces in your backpack. That way when you are farming on auto, your character will only go for that item and ignore everything else. * You gain experience points from harvesting and combat, but not crafting. * Spend your leveling points wisely - Re-doing them costs coins, which for now can't be earned in-game, only bought. * The limit to any item you can stack in any slot is 20. This is why you can only plant 20 Carrot Seeds/smelt 20 Iron Ore at any one time. * You can only build two of each type of crafting stations in your home. ** Whilst this may seem like a waste at first, with two Workstations you can convert twice as many materials at the same time. * Hitting the back of your enemy deals 3x DMG multiplier, This strategy works best when Sneaking behind and when a spitter spits (it can't move when spitting). ** If you strike before you are too close to a target you are more likely to get a second hit before a slower moving NPC can strike. ** Guns forfeit the Sneak Damage bonus. * If you decide to go somewhere you think you may die, leave your valuables at home and go with minimal gear. when you die you lose everything and respawn back home. ** Except for bases, there you can go back and get your gear off your corpse. Presumably because the area doesn't "reset". * If you find a vehicle part that doesn't look like a required mat in your recipe, that's because it's an additional piece that you need to add on AFTER you build and place it. * If you are low on storage do not forget you can keep certain items in their stations, like meat in the stove, Seeds in the Gardens, Wood in the Furnances/Stoves, etc. * If you have to run from a fight, leave the zone completely. If it was an AI Player he will be gone when you come back, but zombies will still be there. * You can outrun Roamers and Bloaters (if you need to double back to loot something.) * You can only see your Hunger/Thirst levels in the Inventory, however you will get an icon above your head when critically low (20 or less Hunger/Thirst). * When sneaking make sure you're RIGHT next to object before you click open, otherwise you will take one 'normal speed' step and will alert the near by Zombies. * Eat and drink food if you cannot not carry it, they will be lost if you leave the area. * Your health refills when you level up. * Try and hold on to as many of those random car/bike/etc. parts you find, as you'll need them to construct the fast travel vehicles later on and they're hard to come by. * It is best to craft items at the world map when your not at home, avoids getting attacked while you're in your inventory. * Zombies can destroy walls and traps, and there's no practical reason to kill them at the moment. Best to save those resources for other things for the time being instead of using them on walls and traps as contrary to the loading screen, nobody is going to steal your stuff * Eventually you'll have your two gardens and two rain catchers set up, coupled with a smoker. You'll pretty much never have to worry about food/water again. Don't forget - food is also instant heals (but not water)! ** Rain catchers do not need to be outside of your walls. For whatever reason, they still work inside (even though there is a roof over them). * For quick equipping and quickly storing items, simply double tap the item to store or equip it. * Running out of energy? Simply click the run button when you don't have enough and the option to watch an advertisement will appear, giving you the chance to earn more energy for free. ** You could also choose to Walk and then Run the rest of the distance when you have recovered enough Energy. * Use the 'pocket' slot of your inventory. That will put another icon on the main screen above the 'attack' icon. Very handy if you put food in that slot. * You have to upgrade the floor next to a wall before you can upgrade a wall. ** For the first two levels of walls and floors, you will only need pine logs, pine planks, and stone. You will not need stone bricks. ** Doors take more materials than walls to upgrade. * Once you are able to make the welcome mat, do it. That is where your character will spawn when entering your base. It has to be placed on the ground. Make an extra ground square (square without a floor) inside your base and put it there. Then you will always spawn inside your base. Handy for when you are returning to base and almost dead. You avoid any potential spawns at home. Category:Main